Finally!
by NightFuryNinja1999
Summary: The story of how everybody's favourite couple in HTTYD got together. Set well after Defenders of Berk however more in the middle of Race to the Edge. So they're 18/19. (Just picture their character appearances in Dawn of the Dragon Racers, before the flashback.) Humorous, but more dramatic after part 3!
1. Part 1

**Finally!**

**Here we are, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>It was early morning on the island of Berk. Nobody was up. Except for a Night Fury and his rider. They flew around and around the island, doing tricks as they went; barrel rolls, loop de loops etc. Finally they flew right up into the pink-gold morning sky, and glided along above the clouds. "Good job bud, I think we've got those tricks down to a T." Hiccup said to Toothless, patting the side of the dragon's head. "I hope we didn't wake anyone up..." Toothless purred sceptically in response. "Oh come on, bud, it's way too early for anyone else to be up." Hiccup reassured his dragon and flew him down a little because it was cold up in the clouds at this time in the morning.<p>

They soared along in the sky, watching the sunrise. Hiccup lay back on his dragon and relaxed; this is where he felt most comfortable. In the sky, with only Toothless for company. He'd never been much of a people person, and got on better with dragons than he did with people. But since he'd trained the dragons, everyone seemed to like him. Including the one person he'd wanted to like him all his life. Astrid Hofferson. The most beautiful girl on the island, and although she liked him now, she was still way out of his league. She was, as above, incredibly beautiful, and she was a much better warrior than he was, she could handle any type of weapon; battleaxe, dagger, sword, you name it. She was amazing on the battlefield (although she now had a dragon of her own, and they were rivals of Hiccup and Toothless, that's how good they were.) and a lot of the guys were scared of her. Maybe that was why he liked her so much. Who knows? There had been moments in the last year where they had had some kind of romantic moment, but they were just too awkward. Then a voice cut through the serene, calming silence. They must have been flying for a long time because it sounded angry. "HICCUP! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" it was the bellowing voice of his father, Chief Stoick the Vast. "Oh Thor..." Hiccup muttered under his breath and he reluctantly swooped down to the island to find his father stood in the centre of the village. And he looked MAD.

"Okay, dad, whatever I've done, I'm sorry, I can't control the twins and Snotlout ALL the time..." Hiccup started to say before Stoick had even said anything.

Stoick laughed, "Ha ha! I got you there, didn't I, son? You genuinely thought I was angry with you! That's my acting skills for you!"

Hiccup was embarrassed, he'd fallen for that one _again._ "Really, dad?"

"Oh come on, just a joke! But seriously, you are needed at Astrid's house."

"Whaaaa- why Astrid's house? What does she want me for?"

"Just go and you'll find out!" Stoick put his hands on his son's shoulders and pushed him in the direction of the Hofferson house. "Fine, fine, I'm going. I'm still confused though..." Hiccup relented and walked away towards the Hofferson house. What he didn't see was his father smiling after him...

When he got to Astrid's house he went to knock the door, but it opened as soon as he touched it. "Astrid?" he called inside the house.

A reply of "In here." came from inside so he entered and pushed the door to as he walked in. He walked into the living room to find Astrid sat by the fire. She seemed as surprised to see him as he had been when his dad told him he was needed here. "Hiccup! Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My dad sent me. Said I was needed." Just as he said this, the door slammed behind him and bolted shut. The fire went out in a cold breeze that sent shivers up the spine and ash onto the floor.

"Oh, really dad? You think this is funny?" Hiccup twigged straight away that his father was behind this; he'd been going on for ages about Astrid being the perfect girl for him, etcetera. He'd ignored him, he already knew that. But still. He was in a room [a locked, dark, cold room may I add] with the girl of his dreams. He was confused, what in Thor's name was he supposed to do?

There were no windows in this room, so the darkness was pitch black, they literally couldn't see anything. He heard Astrid asking, "Where are you, I can't see a thing..." and he put his hands out, and eventually her hands interlinked with his. They were ice cold. "Oh my Gods, you're freezing!" he said and pulled her into a hug to warm her up. It was dark, so he felt more confident as nobody was there; and even if they were there they wouldn't be able to see them. Astrid let herself be pulled into this hug; she'd been secretly waiting for this for a long time. Straight away she felt safe in his arms, like nothing could touch her. She put her head on his chest; the sound of his heartbeat was comforting, and felt one of his hands on her head, caressing her hair gently. This adorable gesture was also comforting to her, and she didn't feel so scared any more. The other hand was at her back, holding her so she felt safe. She slowly felt her hands warming up and the rest of her body too.

After a few sweet moments they didn't pull away, but Astrid finally found the courage to tell him what she'd wanted to tell him for years. "You know, I've got something to tell you..." she said, moving her head to look at him – their eyes had now adjusted to the darkness so they could just about see each other.

"What is it?" he asked her, in that voice she loved so much.

"I...I...I love you. There, I said it." Astrid struggled to get her words out to start with. But she got there in the end.

Hiccup wasn't quite sure how to react. In the end he said, "Astrid...those are the three words I've been waiting to say to you! I just wasn't quite sure how or when to say it."

"Well I beat you to it! Ha!" Astrid punched his shoulder; deciding that making a joke out of it was the best way to avoid embarrassment.

"OW! Does it always have to be a competition?"

"Yes! You should know that! Anyway now you have a chance."

"Yes, indeed I do. I love you too, Astrid. Always have, always will."

"Even when Heather was here?" Astrid seemed suspicious but was smiling.

"Even when Heather was here. She was pretty, but not as pretty as you."

"Aw, that's so sweet..."

"Ssssh." He put a finger to her lips and silenced her. Then he did what he thought he would never have a chance to do. He put his forehead against hers and kissed her. She kissed him back and they stayed that way for Thor knows how long. When they stopped, they continued to rest their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes for a long time, smiling. Astrid could still feel his hands in her blonde braid and on her back. She gazed into those amazing green eyes that sparkled every possible shade of green imaginable. After a few precious moments she put her head back on his chest and he hugged her again. Neither of them said anything, they just enjoyed the moment where they finally became an official couple. Both of them decided to not try and keep it a secret, this would be futile as they both knew Stoick was behind this and that he would do some kind of speech and a feast.

Speaking of which, the door unbolted behind them and three people walked in. Stoick, along with Astrid's parents. All three of which were smiling. The fire suddenly came back on. When they came out of their hug, Hiccup turned to his dad and clapped very slowly and sarcastically. Stoick just laughed. "Oh come on son, it was funny!"

"If you wanted to set us up, you didn't have to lock us in the house in the dark!" Hiccup retaliated.

"What else was I supposed to do; you won't admit you love each other when it's so blatantly obvious!" Stoick knew this would embarrass both of them; he smiled as he said it. Astrid's parents nodded and laughed.

The couple in question both blushed. "Was it really that obvious?" Astrid asked her parents.

"Yes, dear, it was EXTREMELY obvious." Her mum said and nodded.

Both of them blushed again. Stoick smiled. "I guess we'd better get that speech and feast organised!" he said rather loudly and walked out of the door to order his people around. Astrid's parents followed him. Hiccup and Astrid both rolled their eyes at each other, and then walked out of the house, with their hands interlinked and smiling: they were both hook line and sinker.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

* * *

><p>That evening by the Great Hall, they both stood outside the doors, waiting for their cue. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Hiccup was clearly embarrassed by his dad.<p>

"Come on, babe, just smile and wave like the Chief you're soon to be." Astrid had faith, as always.

"Don't remind me...milady." Hiccup smiled, he couldn't help himself. He finally had the missing piece to the puzzle that was his life. He had Toothless, he had the village's and most importantly his father's respect, and now he had Astrid. What else could he possibly need?

Then they heard Stoick introduce them from behind the doors. "May I present to you, the reason I called this feast, my son and his future wife!"

"Well, here goes nothing..." Hiccup muttered under his breath and he linked hands with Astrid, which gave him a boost of confidence, and they pushed open the massive doors and into the Great Hall. The entire village was there, including the rest of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. They were all clapping and cheering for them. The happy couple walked through the crowd, smiling and waving, and stopped in front of the Chief, turning to stand beside him.

Stoick continued his speech, proudly placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "For many years I have doubted whether my son would make a good Chief. But since he trained that blasted Night Fury," he said with a smile, indicating Toothless, who Hiccup noticed was at the back in the shadows –you could see his bright green eyes glowing, which was a little unnerving - with the outlines of the other dragons just visible around him. "Everything changed for the better." Stoick continued further, "Sure, we've had our ups and downs in this village, but he always found a way. And for that, I am proud to call you my son." He raised his voice on the last sentence and raised his hands with it, so the whole village cheered. Hiccup was a little embarrassed, but he turned to his dad and smiled. His dad smiled back and hushed the crowd.

"But, as you know, that is not the reason for this feast. Over those years, I also noticed that there was something he was not telling me. And then I realised what it was when I saw him and Astrid together." The crowd laughed, Hiccup turned to Astrid and she was smiling too. "While there were public displays of affection on Astrid's part," the Chief smiled and the crowd laughed again, it was Astrid's turn to be embarrassed, "there wasn't really anything else, not a proper relationship. So, after years of waiting for the right time, Astrid's parents and I took matters into our own hands." At this the crowd cracked up laughing, they knew what was coming. "I sent my unsuspecting son to the Hofferson's house, claiming that Astrid needed help. And indeed she did, in recognising her undying love for my son!" the crowd cheered and laughed, and Stoick continued. "Then, when he was inside, and had seen her, Astrid's parents slammed and bolted the door, and Toothless silently extinguished the fire." The Chief was trying hard not to laugh.

Hiccup was surprised at his best friend. "Toothless?!" The Night Fury made his way out of the shadows and jumped over the crowd towards his rider. He smiled as far as a dragon could smile, and moved his head against his rider's side, as if to say, "I'm sorry, but even to a dragon it was obvious!" Hiccup put his hand on Toothless' head and said, "Thank you, bud." And silently sent him back to the back of the hall. The crowd cheered. Again.

"So, as I was saying," the Chief had a permanent smile on his face, "we then heard an 'Oh, really dad? You think this is funny?'" Stoick's impression was enough to even make Hiccup laugh.

"I don't sound like that!" he called out his second most used catchphrase, playing to the crowd, who laughed hard.

The Chief continued, laughing, "and there we left them. When we came back after three quarters of an hour, they were in each other's arms, locked in a loving embrace."

"Awwwwww..." chorused the crowd. The couple in question both blushed but smiled through it.

"And then, our work there was done. And now, I am proud to say that my son _finally _has the perfect girl!" the crowd cheered loudly, and didn't stop for a long while.

When they finally did, Stoick turned to them and put his other hand on Astrid's shoulder. He spoke directly to them. "I'm so proud of both of you. Really. Oh and you're getting married in three weeks, did you know that?"

"What!?" they both said at the same time. The crowd laughed yet again.

Stoick smiled, "Kidding! Let the feast commence!"

* * *

><p><strong>I will only write one more chapter for this story, because I can't think of any other chapters to write! If you have any ideas, please suggest them in the reviews. Note: I only write K through to T rated stories, so nothing bad please!<br>**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Thanks, dad, it means a lot." Hiccup hugged his dad then linked hands with Astrid and walked into the crowd amid cheers. They walked over to the other dragon riders, who all looked bored stiff. Except Fishlegs, who was the first to congratulate them. "Congratulations, guys! Oh my Gods, this is so amazing!" he was jumping up and down with excitement.<p>

"Thank you, Fishlegs, you can sit down now." Hiccup was getting a little concerned for his friend's safety; there were many tankards and goblets around. Not to mention the mountains of food that graced every table. He glanced around at the other three. The twins were eating, obviously not caring, which was okay, he didn't expect them to. But there was one person who was NOT HAPPY. Snotlout. He had been trying to impress Astrid for Thor knows how long, and now all that was for nothing. Astrid noticed this and said, "Hey, Snotlout, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me, but I just don't feel the same way." In the nicest way she knew how, as much as it pained her to do so.

"Hey Astrid, it's okay." Snotlout replied, "I'm happy for you." He was clearly bluffing; it was quite plainly NOT okay. He was also quite plainly drunk. "Congratulations." he said and then hurried out of the Great Hall where Hookfang was waiting to fly him away.

Hiccup went to follow him but Astrid stopped him. "No. Just leave him be. He'll be alright."

And so they stayed at the Great Hall, eating, drinking (perhaps a little too much) and enjoying themselves. They forgot about Snotlout after a few minutes (must've been the alcohol, how could anyone possibly forget Snotlout?) who, after having Hookfang fly him back to his empty house, was sat on his bed, planning revenge...

* * *

><p>The morning after the night before, the entire village was slow to wake up. In their respective houses, both Hiccup and Astrid woke with terrible headaches and feeling really, really sick. Hiccup lay back on his bed, aching all over, not wanting to get up. Astrid felt if she moved the slightest inch, she'd throw up.<p>

Then the door to Hiccup's bedroom opened and his father walked in, banging two saucepans together. "Come on, son, rise and shine!" he said with a smile, as if he knew his son was going to wake with a hangover. The pain in Hiccup's head multiplied by about a hundred and he groaned. "How can you be so happy? You were about as smashed as the rest of us!"

"I've developed my alcohol tolerance over the years, Hiccup. Now get up!" Stoick said, banged the saucepans one more time right in his son's ear and then walked out of the room. Hiccup groaned in pain again and s-l-o-w-l-y sat up on the edge of his bed. The sick feeling in his stomach made its way to his throat and he had to run next door to the bathroom to throw up. He walked slowly back to his room and slumped down next to Toothless. "Remind me never to drink again, bud." he said and Toothless made a noise that sounded like he was laughing.

Over at Astrid's house, she decided to be the resilient warrior she knew she was and sit up. She too s-l-o-w-l-y sat up on the edge of the bed and the same thing happened. The sick feeling in her stomach made its way to her throat and she had to run to the bathroom. Afterwards, she slowly walked outside to Stormfly, taking in the fresh air. The sun was too bright and felt as if it was burning her eyes. Her headache got two hundred times worse. But the fresh air and the cup of water she was carrying and sipping every few steps helped massively. Stormfly walked to her owner and nudged her with her head. It seemed as if she was laughing too. Then she heard someone walking over to her. She smiled. By the sound of the footsteps, a very slow _step, clunk, step, clunk _it could only be one person. She turned to see Hiccup slowly making his way to her. "Morning, milady." he said then leaned against Toothless for rest.

"Morning, babe. Urgh, I feel terrible."

"I know how you feel. My dad came into my room and banged saucepans together."

Astrid laughed. "Ouch. When I finally decided to get up, I threw up straight away."

"Same here. I am never drinking again."

"Me too. Can you remember much?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember is my dad singing the 'I'm a Viking through and through' song very loudly and drunkenly in a duet with Gobber. But the strangest thing is; I can't remember anything before that until dad's speech."

"I can't even remember that! The last thing _I _remember _is _your dad's speech."

"Wow, you must have a lower tolerance than me!"

"Urgh, Gods, I must do."

Then someone came up behind them. "You don't remember me? Me walking out of the Great Hall because you two as a couple were too much to bear?" the couple turned to see Snotlout standing behind Astrid.

"Snotlout, I said I was sorry..." Astrid began.

"Not good enough! You know full well that I've always loved you, and instead you date him!"

"Excuse me, but one, _him _has a name. Two, you've always had a crush on me, there's a difference. Three, he's the son of the Chief, and four, I love him and you can't do anything about that." Astrid retaliated.

"I think you'll find I can." Snotlout advanced on Astrid. Hiccup forgot his hangover and rushed to her defence. "Get away from her!" and punched him straight in the nose, breaking it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the twins had managed to get up and were sat on top of their house. Tuffnut spotted what was going on and nudged his sister. "Hey, there's a fight starting down there. I can feel it."<p>

That caught Ruffnut's attention. "Who is it?" she asked, eager to know.

Tuffnut put his hand on his forehead and looked hard. "It looks like Hiccup and Snotlout."

"You what?" Ruffnut followed her brother's gaze and sure enough, Hiccup and Snotlout were squaring up to each other. She turned to Tuffnut. "Let's go." she said and they jumped off the roof and ran down to where the fight was taking place.

* * *

><p>"Oh, okay, I see how it is. You want to fight me? Well come on, then, dragon boy, bring it on!" Snotlout yelled and half the village looked out of their doors to watch. They heard the twins shouting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" and then pretty much the whole village joined in, except Astrid, who yelled at the two boys to stop.<p>

Snotlout responded to his broken nose with a punch to the face, what would surely give his opponent a black eye. Hiccup winced in pain and his hand shot up to his eye. "You'll pay for that. Toothless, plasma blast." He turned to his dragon who was more than happy to help. He shot a plasma blast out of his mouth and Snotlout ducked. "Oooh, getting dragons involved, now are we? Hookfang, light em up!" and a column of flame shot out of Hookfang's mouth and into a circle around Hiccup. He stood stock still, but the flames found their way to his good leg and the fabric of his trousers caught fire. You could see panic in his green eyes but he didn't try to bat the flames away. Instead he stood still, and didn't make the situation worse. Snotlout looked on, a triumphant look on his face. Eventually, the burning pain was too much and Hiccup collapsed onto the floor, the flames extinguishing promptly. Astrid screamed and dropped her water.

"How could you?" she screeched at Snotlout, and he put his hands up in sarcastic surrender, but didn't say anything. Astrid was then held back from killing Snotlout by her mother, who was a very strong woman. "Astrid, calm down. You'll only make things worse." she said soothingly as Astrid sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

Then Stoick came running to the scene. He saw his son on the floor and yelled, "HICCUP!" and ran to his side. He felt for a pulse; thank Thor, he was still alive. He picked his son up and turned to Snotlout. "Did you do this?"

"He started it!" was Snotlout's predictable retaliation.

"I don't care who started it, you've injured my son and you'll pay for that!" Stoick boomed.

"He injured me too!" Snotlout indicated his broken nose.

"Maybe you deserved it. Spitelout, take your obnoxious son home and keep him there." Stoick ordered and with that he carried his son, who was like a rag doll in Stoick's huge arms, away to Gothi, the village healer.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, part 3 done. You guys all seem to love this story more than any other, so I thought I'd write a new chapter for you! And it seems now I have to continue! Enjoy, and please review!<br>**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

* * *

><p>Hiccup awoke in his own house and in his own bed four days later. His father and Astrid were gathered at his bedside. The first thing Astrid [who was sat on his bed next to him] did was burst into tears of sheer relief then kiss him with the feeling of someone who had genuinely thought the love of their life was dead. He kissed her back, and his hand shot onto the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He wanted to enjoy this moment. When they finally broke away they gazed into each others eyes, forehead to forehead, and he said, "Thank you, milady." With a smile.<p>

Astrid smiled through her tears. "No problem." Then she turned serious as she moved back. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, never scare me like that again! I thought you were dead..."

Hiccup smiled again. "Well, I'm not dead. What even happened?" he was confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Stoick asked. He was sat a little further back, he had been contemplating how cute his son and Astrid were.

"Ummm, flames?" Hiccup was unsure.

"Yep. Your good leg caught fire." Stoick explained and Hiccup lifted the thin cover on his bed to see that his right leg was bandaged from his ankle to his knee. He suddenly realised how much it hurt. But it wasn't the pain he was used to. It was a more burning pain, as if his leg was still on fire. He grimaced at the pain, and was a little shocked.

"So basically, I almost lost my _other_ leg?"

"Yep. It was horrible. I stayed with you the entire time, and when Gothi ripped off the burnt trouser leg from the ankle to the knee your leg was burnt red raw and there was peeling skin and urgh, it was awful." Astrid said, shaking her head in disgust at the memory.

"How long was I out?" Hiccup asked, not directing his question at either of them in particular, but it was Astrid who answered.

"Four days." she said and her voice was choked. "We all thought you were..." she started but then she just burst into tears again.

"Dead, I know." Hiccup finished her sentence for her, then put his arm out. Astrid took the offer for a hug and she lay her head on his chest, where she could hear his steady heartbeat through his thin tunic. He soothingly stroked the top of her head and kissed her forehead. "Hey, ssshh, it's okay, I'm very much alive and I'm not going anywhere any time soon." he whispered in a soothing voice.

"I'll leave you." Stoick said and got up.

"Thanks, dad." Hiccup smiled.

Stoick was safe in the knowledge that his son was awake so he left to do his Chiefing. As soon as he left the room, Toothless, who Hiccup just noticed was asleep in his usual spot, woke up and bounded over to his master.

"Hey, bud." he said and with his free hand he touched Toothless' nose. "No flying in the near future, sorry buddy." he added, indicating his bandaged leg, which still felt like it was burning. Toothless looked a little disappointed but he was happy to see his master was still alive. They then heard cheering outside. Stoick had obviously told the village he was awake.

Astrid raised her head. "I almost killed Snotlout after that..."

"It's alright, so did I." Hiccup laughed at his own joke. "I don't know what came over me though..."

"You were protecting me. Which I guess was rather sweet, although I don't really need protecting. But you totally ignored my pleas for you to stop!"

"I could barely hear them, Astrid. I now get what they mean by the saying 'Seeing red.'"

"You did give him a broken nose." Astrid was laughing now.

"Did I?"

"Yep. His nose is crooked, it's quite hilarious, actually." Then she looked at his face properly for the first time. "Oh my Gods, your eye!"

"Oh yeah, could you pass me that mirror?" Hiccup asked, he wanted to know what his eye looked like. When she handed him the mirror he glanced at his right eye, which he'd just realized had a squint. The skin around the eye was black and purple and bruised, and was excruciatingly painful to the touch. "Woah. That is what you call a black eye." he was genuinely shocked by the size of the bruise.

Astrid put one finger ever so slightly on the bruise and Hiccup winced in pain. "Ow. Please don't do that."

"Sorry. That was the result of Snotlout's retaliation."

"I guessed. Oh well, I broke his nose." Hiccup smiled at the memory, then he yawned. "Oh my Gods, I'm suddenly super tired."

"You've only just woken up!"

"That was different, I was in a coma."

"Fine, I'll leave you to sleep." Astrid got up and walked to the door. When she got to the door she turned to him and said, "Love you."

"Love you too." he replied and then fell asleep with a smile, it was amazing loving someone so much your heart could burst.

* * *

><p><strong>And I think that's where I'll leave this story. I can't think of anything else to write in it! Hope you enjoyed!:-)<br>**


End file.
